The purpose of this multicenter, six-month research study (8 outpatient clinic visits) is to evaluate the safety and tolerability of Oxcarbazepine adjunctive therapy in comparison to placebo in children with inadequately controlled partial onset seizures with or without secondarily generalized seizures.